El atardecer del sol
by Firenze.Sun
Summary: El avatar ha sido herido con un rayo por Azula, y ahora con sus amigos recién escapados de Ba Sing Se se encuentran con una maestra fuefo,que se llama Firenze y que dice ser la hija de Iroh..
1. 1 La fogata 1

* * *

Bueno este es un fic q estoy haciendo de avatar... Como kizas se den cuentan sabran quien es el personaje nuevo... Este fic es ya de por si kataang pero no insisito mucho, tiene un poco de aventura, suspenso y drama... y preparense q en el fianl quiza haya que usar algunos pañuelitos...

Bueno espero q les guste!!

* * *

Libro 3:

Fuego

Capítulo 1:

La fogata

Bloque 1

Una silueta se acercaba en el aire. Lentamente comenzó a crecer recortándose en el cielo y descendiendo. Appa aterrizó suavemente a causa de su amo herido. Cinco personas descendieron del animal, una llevando a brazos a otra.

-¿Crees que se curara?-preguntó Sokka.

-No sé, pero un poco de descanso en tierra firme, le sentará bien-dijo Katara depositando a Aang en el suelo.

Con una de las mantas prepararon una improvisada almohada para el pobre chico.

-Encendamos una fogata-recomendó el rey de la tierra.

Todos pusieron un poco de su parte, menos Katara que se quedó a lado de Aang. Una vez encendido el fuego, todos se sentaron, alrededor de él dejando al Avatar a un costado pero no muy cerca del fuego, por las dudas de si le produjera algún daño. Nadie dijo nada, los cuatro miraron para atrás, al horizonte donde más allá fuera de la vista, estaba la impenetrable Ba Sing Sei, ahora tomada por la Nación del Fuego. El silencio fue interrumpido brevemente por el Rey de la Tierra. que dijo:

-Por cierto, ahora que no soy más rey, pueden llamarme Kuei, hace ya mucho que nadie lo hace.

-Tú sigues siendo rey, al menos para mi o para nosotros-dijo Toph.

Nadie más dijo nada, ni lo habrían hecho por más tiempo sino fuera que luego de un tiempo corto Apareció alguien. Toph lo siento y alertó.

-Viene alguien-pero no lo dijo preocupada, en realidad no intuía que fuera ninguna amenaza. Los demás se prepararon por si las dudas pero no pusieron mucho empeño. Quien se les acercó fue una joven niña, de unos dieciséis años Aparentemente. Estaba vestida con ropas del reino de la tierra, no en muy buen estado. Su pantalón era un pantalón de color marrón verdoso, llevaba una remera de mangas largas verde pasto, mas bien había sido de ese color ya que ahora estaba opacado por la tierra y encima de la remera llevaba una musculosa de una tela ligeramente más gruesa de un verde militar. Su pelo era del color de la tierra al igual que sus ojos q eran del mismo color aunque más bien parecían almendras. La niña se acerco al círculo de amigos y dijo:

-¿Les molesta si los acompaño?

Los cuatro la miraron (obviamente que Toph a su manera) y asintieron. La joven se sentó a un costado de la fogata y se presentó:

-Hola. Soy Firenze, una joven sin lugar en el mundo.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso?-preguntó Sokka, el más atraído de los cuatro por la extraña joven.

-Una larga y complicada historia que tal vez les cuentes más tarde cuando sea el momento.

-¿Y cuando será el momento?-preguntó Sokka sospechando de algo raro.

-No lo sé, simplemente, se que algún momento lo será. Cada cosa tiene un momento de ocurrir y de ser y hay que respetarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Katara estaba a punto de presentarse cuando Aang hablo en sueños. Firenze, que no se había percatado de su presencia, lo miró fijamente, ha medida de que su cara se iba transformando en una extraña impresión y para sus adentros aunque lo suficientemente audible para que los chicos lo escucharan "Es él, el avatar". Los otros se asustaron y se pusieron alerta.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Un rayo no es así?-preguntó Firenze

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió Kuei

-¿Ya le quitaron la electricidad?-hizo como siguiente pregunta Firenze, ignorando a la de Kuei.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Katara.

-Luego de un rayo queda electricidad de sobra en el cuerpo-explicó Firenze-, esto impide que se le cure la herida- Firenze comenzó a acercarse al cuerpo de Aang.

Toph hizo salir una pared de tierra frenándola y Sokka tomándola de unos de los hombros le cuestionó bruscamente:

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Curarlo- le contestó Firenze quitándole la mano de su hombro-. De lo contrario la herida no se cerrará y morirá. Y creo que no hay tiempo para esperar a que reencarne un nuevo avatar, o ¿tú si lo crees?

-¿Y qué razones nos puedes dar para creerte y que no le vas a hacer daño?- preguntó Sokka enojado.

-No esta mintiendo-dijo Toph bajando la pared de tierra.

Sokka al contrario siguió sospechando y no se movió de su lugar. Firenze situó la mano sobre la herida de Aang a unos centímetros de esta.

-¡Apartasen!

-¿Pero…-dijo Sokka empezando a sonar amenazante nuevamente

-¡Que se aparten! De lo contrario pueden salir heridos ustedes.

Sokka a regañadientes le hizo caso y se corrió. Firenze se concentró y cerró los ojos. Del cuerpo de Aang comenzaron a salir unas chispas blancas que se transmitieron a las manos de la joven, cada vez le subieron en más cantidad hasta que finalmente se extinguieron. Las chispas se unieron en una potente bola de luz blanca que súbitamente terminó en el corazón de la joven, que salió despedida hacia atrás.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Katara.

-Si, pero dime, ¿quién le hizo esto?

-Azula-le contestó Katara.

Firenze bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos, al parecer la noticia le había dolido.

-Si, se que duele saber que haya sido capaz de hacerlo esto al avatar, que es la esperanza del mundo-dijo Katara.

-No-dijo Firenze-. Lo que duele es que es mi familia.

Continuará...


	2. 1 La fogata 2

Libro 3:

Fuego

Capítulo 1:

La fogata

Bloque 2

-¡Aja! ¿Con qué esa tenemos?-gritó Sokka triunfante- ¡¿Así que eres de la Nación del Fuego?! Ya entiendo por qué me parecías sospechosa de un principio.

-No debes guiarte de donde pertenece cada persona para saber como es. Generalmente los de la Tribu del Agua son inteligentes y pacientes, pero tú estás demostrando todo lo contrario-le contestó Firenze

A Sokka la sangre comenzaba a hervirle y casi se abalanza sobre Firenze pero una mirada de esta lo detuvo, y se quedo quieto aunque furioso aún. Una vez que Firenze vio que Sokka no iba a presentar más problemas, habló:

-Bueno, creo que ya es el momento de que les cuente mi historia…

-¡Ya era hora!-la interrumpió Sokka.

-Cómo ya les dije hay un momento para todo, pero veo que hay gente que no lo sabe y se precipita para todo, incluso para sacar conclusiones de la gente sin siquiera conocerla-dijo Firenze lanzándole una indirecta bastante directa a Sokka, que se sintió ligeramente culpable-. Mi historia comienza hace dieciséis años, en realidad más años.

"Allá en la Nación del Fuego, cuando yo aún no había nacido, y el rey Azulón seguía estando vivo. Ozai, mi tío quería el trono, pero no le era legítimo, ya que el heredero era mi padre Irota, por lo tanto no le convenía que este tuviera descendencia. Intentó evitar el nacimiento de mi hermano mayor, Lu Ten, pero no pudo hacer nada ya que el embarazo y luego el nacimiento se había hecho público."

"Eso le perjudicó demasiado pero no hizo nada. Varios años más tarde Ozai tuvo a su primer hijo Zuko, por fin ahora él estaba igual que su hermano. Pero en menos de un año mi madre quedó embarazada de mí. Ella sabía que podía llegar a pasar si Ozai se enteraba, por eso les ocultó a todos su embarazo, pero igualmente mi tío se enteró. Creo que mi padre apenas llegó a enterarse de que estaba embarazada, justo un poco antes de que mi madre fuera secuestrada por gente de mi tío."

"Ella murió durante el parto, en el que nací. Los maestros fuego, trabajadores de mi padre, no tuvieron la suficiente sangre fría como para matarme, siendo yo apenas un bebé, así que me ocultaron en uno de los botes de guerra que partía al Reino de la Tierra. En el barco, los soldados me descubrieron y extrañados me cuidaron hasta llegar a tierra. Una vez fuera del barco se dirigieron a un pueblo, donde me entregaron a una pareja, a quienes les perdonaron la vida para que me cuidasen. Fueron los únicos en salir ilesos del pueblo que quedó destruido por las llamas."

"Ellos se dirigieron a un nuevo pueblo para empezar de vuelta desde cero. Me cuidaron como si fuera realmente su hija, me atendieron y me brindaron todo su amor. Todo marchaba bien, pero parece que no estoy predestinada a ser feliz, cada vez que algo bueno me ocurre algo viene para arruinarlo. Jamás pude ser feliz y se ve que jamás lo seré."

Un sollozo estremeció el cuerpo de Firenze y una lágrima rodó por su rostro. Sokka se sintió conmovido, quizá después de todo, no todos lo de la Nación del Fuego fueran malos.

-Cuando tenía seis años descubrí mis poderes de maestra fuego-continuó Firenze-. Ellos me explicaron como me obtuvieron. No iba a usar mis poderes, era peligroso si otro del pueblo me veía aparte no sabía usarlos. Pero igualmente me vi obligada a hacerlo. Un mes luego de mi primer incidente con fuego vinieron soldados de la Nación del Fuego. Me oculté debajo de mi cama y desde allí, vi como se llevaban a los únicos padres que alguna vez tuve.

"El pueblo quedó devastado. Ninguna sola casa había sobrevivido y, me parece, que tampoco ninguna persona. Apenas pude escaparme del fuego y correr, corrí como jamás lo había hecho, perdida y sin rumbo. Hasta que luego de lo que quizá fueron varias horas me detuve y caí exhausta al suelo. Allí mismo me dormí, tenía frío y miedo y estaba sola. No sabía que hacer, sólo recuerdo que lloré hasta perderme en sueños. Creo que de no haber sido por mis sueños no habría sobrevivido. Estos me ayudaron. Soñaba con el mismo hombre que a través de sueños me enseño a controlar mis poderes fuego. El mismo hombre, el mismo hombre que tiempo más tarde me enteré que era mi padre."

"Desde aquel día viví sola. Me alimentaba cazando animales, mendigando o hasta incluso, robando comida. Jamás tuve a nadie. Aunque hice algunos amigos jamás estuve mucho tiempo cerca de ninguno. Temo que los que me rodean y los que llego a querer sufran alguna desgracia como paso con todos aquellos a los que alguna vez quise y estuve con ellos."

El silencio se apoderó del grupo, conmovidos por la historia que Firenze acababa de contar. Katara rompió el silencio, sacándose una duda que le había quedado.

-¿Pero cómo fue que te enteraste de quines eran tus padre?

-Sueños-contestó Firenze-. Los sueños abren las puertas del alma, y te guía también por medios de otras almas. Pude confirmar lo que sospechaba gracias al gurú Pathick que me ayudó a saber cuál era mi pasado. Pero jamás he podido encontrar a mi padre, ni saber si me estaba buscando o si por lo menos me extrañaba.

-Nos hemos encontrado con tu padre-dijo Katara-. Y déjame decirte, si es que te sirve de algo que es un buen hombre. Él nos ha ayudado.

-Bueno, me alegra saber eso-dijo mientras una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

Continuará...


	3. 1 La fogata 3

Libro 3:

Fuego

Capítulo 1:

La fogata

Bloque 3

-Perdona que haya sido tan impulsivo, pero…-dijo Sokka rascándose la nuca, no sabía bien como seguir aunque sabía en cierto modo lo que quería decir.

-Deja, no debes preocuparte-dijo Firenze-. Es completamente comprensible lo que hiciste. Aparte ya estoy acostumbrada a que pase. Aunque igualmente molesta un poco, pero no importa. Y a propósito, chico precipitado, no me has dicho tu nombre.

-¡Oh! Si, es cierto. Bueno, yo me llamo Sokka. Ella es mi hermana Katara, Toph, el rey de la tierra…

-Dime Kuei.

-Está bien-dijo Firenze-. Hola, Kuei.

-Y él es…-continuó Sokka

-Aang-siguió Firenze con lo empezado por Sokka.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?-preguntó Sokka extrañado-¿Acaso fue algún sueño?

-No-rió Firenze-. Los escuché hablar, por ese supe su nombre-Firenze hizo silencio un breve momento y continuó hablando-. Y díganme, ¿él ya sabe manejar el fuego?

-No-contestó Katara-. No del todo.

-¿Y tiene algún maestro fuego que le enseñe?-preguntó Firenze.

-Lo tenía al menos, nos fuimos pero cuando regresamos ya no estaba.-dijo Toph.

-Bueno, entonces creo que no deberían preocuparse más, yo le puedo enseñar-dijo Firenze mirando a Aang echado en el suelo.

-¿Pero eres lo suficientemente capaz cómo para enseñarle al avatar?-preguntó Sokka dubitativo.

Firenze soltó una breve risa, antes de contestar:

-Ya sé tu punto, crees que soy demasiado joven como para ser lo suficientemente sabia y poderosa. Una vez más te estás dejando guiar por los aspectos- Sokka quiso comenzar a decir algo avergonzado, para disculparse-. No debes preocuparte, se qué lo más probable es que no lo aparento, pero déjame decir, y sin que sea una falta de humildad, de que se bastante y tengo ciertos poderes bastante buenos.

Sokka a pesar de eso seguía un poco avergonzado, lo cual Firenze notó y riéndose le dijo:

-¡Vamos, chico precipitado! ¡No tienes nada de que avergonzarte! Simplemente eres así, lo cuál está bien, eres protector y cuidas y te aseguras de los que quieres. Al menos a mí me parece muy tierno.

Ante eso Sokka se sonrojó, ya que le causaba un poco de ardor de que una chica recién conocida le diera un cumplido. Pero ante eso el hielo quedó roto.

-¿Les puedo hacer una última pregunta?-dudó Firenze

-Sí, dilo-contestó Sokka.

-¿Saben algo más de mi padre?

-Bueno, no estamos seguros-le respondió Katara-, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que haya sido tomado prisionero por Azula. Cuando lo vimos por última vez nos estaba cubriendo ante ella.

-¿Y dónde fue eso?-preguntó Firenze dolida.

-En Ba Sing Se-le dijo Kuei.

Firenze bajó la cabeza, triste ante las noticias de su padre. Katara se le acercó, y colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy-dijo Firenze con la voz ligeramente tomada-. Pero que irónica que es la vida. Jamás tuve ninguna noticia de mi padre, y ahora que por fin la tengo y él me necesita no puedo ir, ya que mi destino está aquí. Junto con el avatar.

-Pero nada te ata a tener que estar con nosotros-le dijo Sokka.

-Si-dijo Firenze-, mi moral. A pesar de que mi mayor deseo siempre fue encontrar a mi padre. Pero sería egoísta ir a atender aquel deseo mío, cuando el avatar me necesita y a él lo necesita el mundo. No, mi padre tendrá que esperar, eso espero.

Los demás no sabían que decirle, y finalmente nada dijeron. Aang en sueños se movió. Todos lo miraron.

-¿Crees que se pondrá bien?-preguntó Katara a Firenze.

-Sí, lo hará-le contesto esta-. Con los tratamientos que se le dieron se recuperará. Ya mañana estará mucho mejor y podrá moverse libremente, sólo que puede que cada tanto durante los primeros tiempos sienta un dolor en el pecho y la cicatriz que le quedara de por vida, marcando el lugar en que el rayo impactó. Mañana despertará. Ahora duerman yo me quedaré cuidándolo, cualquier cosa, en caso de que el sueño comience a vencerme, despertaré a alguno de ustedes para que me relevé.

Todos empezaron a preparar sus cosas para dormirse, aunque por cosas me refiero más bien a un poco de ropa que estaba sobre Appa. Una vez que todos se acostaron, Sokka que no se sentía tranquilo se acercó a Firenze:

-¿No quieres dormir y que yo cuide a Aang?

-No te molestes, Sokka. Cuando necesite dormir te despierto, ahora ve y duerme. Ve-le terminó de decir Firenze con una sonrisa.

Sokka se fue a dormir, y a pesar de que él creía que iba a tardar más a dormirse, se quedó dormido en seguida. Cuatro horas más tarde Firenze lo despertó ya que ahora ella necesitaba dormir un poco. Ella durmió directamente en el suelo, ya que no tenía nada con que fabricarse una improvisada cama o almohada. Sokka quiso cederle sus cosas, pero ella agradecida lo rechazó. Sokka con cierta ternura lo vio entrar en dulces sueños, aunque en realidad no lo eran, no para ella.

Continuará


End file.
